


plastered!

by sp201120122013



Series: Dangerverse [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp201120122013/pseuds/sp201120122013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt:<br/>tumblr prompt from tinselboo:<br/>Shouldn't you be doing homework? Whatever, maybe you should write me something about Kobra Kid teaching his brother how to do a proper tequila shot. Or four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plastered!

The first time Poison tried alcohol, he was still two years underneath the legal drinking age of the old days. It happened a couple weeks after he and Kobra had left the city, and they had both finally been settled down enough in D and Pony's spare room. Sharing such tight quarters for the first time since their earlier adolescence was irritating at best, and both were glad to be "out of the house" and away from each other. Pony introduced him to his other friends, some of the other Killjoys in the zones, and those friends introduced Poison to weak beer. It was all that they'd had on tap that week, and Poison felt very proud of himself after downing four cups of it.

The first time Poison tried actual alcohol as opposed to the "wimpy shit" Kobra had called the beer from before was three months after they had been out in the zones. After a long shortage of materials, one of Pony's buddies had managed to snag some tequila from across the border. Kobra's eyes bulged when Pony had passed that memo along to him, immediately ecstatic as he told Poison how great it had been the last time they'd had the "good stuff."

"When did you ever have it before?" Poison asked, frowning as he leaned on the sticky table they were sharing at the bar. Pony was a "waiterboy" tonight, as he called it, and told them to have fun without him. It was difficult to have fun when your only friend was your brother, though. Neither of them knew anyone else well enough to be comfortable drinking with them. Kobra had warned Poison not to buddy up with anyone when tequila was out.

"It was when I snuck out one night when we were still living in the city."

"Snuck out? The hell did you manage to do that? I wasn't working late back then."

"Exactly, shithead. I snuck out while you were sleeping." Kobra scoffed, scratching at one of the pre-existing dents in the table. "Real observant. Exterminator."

"Don't call me that anymore." Poison frowned, looking for Pony. He spotted him, off across the room swishing his hips as he charmed some other customer. This wasn't free shit, after all. Poison and Kobra had been required to push food rations at the bouncers in order to get through in the first place--creamed corn, four cans. Kobra hated it, and probably would've given it away for nothing. "Is he coming already?"

"Hey! Pony!" Kobra yelled across the room, standing up and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Pony!"

Poison sighed, leaning forward on the table and burying his face in his hands. "KK, you really didn't have to..."

"I'm not waiting any longer."

"He was on his way over already."

"Well, now he's here now. Hey, asshole."

Pony gave Poison a look before shaking his head and setting the two dirty glasses and salt on the table in front of them, then the can of peas. Said can, of course, being emptied of peas and filled halfway with liquor. Poison eyeballed it skeptically.

"Is that it?"

"That's more than enough for you, honey." Pony laughed before walking away. Poison raised an eyebrow at Kobra.

Kobra smirked. "He's right, you know."

"Right. How strong is this stuff?"

"Really strong. Hold out your hand, here."

Poison stuck it out, and Kobra fumbled around pulling off Poison's glove and exposing the sweaty skin underneath. He then grabbed the salt shaker (luxuries in the desert were always the smallest, most confusing things) and unscrewed the cap of it, dumping a small pile of salt into Poison's hand.

"KK, what is--"

"You have to eat the salt, and then you drink it. It makes it burn less."

"Are you serious? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Poison snapped, shaking his hand out onto the floor and grabbing the can, pouring a small puddle into one of the shot glasses. "It's like one sip." he scoffed before downing it.

Pony cringed as he heard Poison's screech of pain and the breaking of glass from the other side of the room. Kobra was shouting "I told you so's!" at Poison, and Poison was just leaning over the table shaking, whimpering and bemoaning his mistake.

"Dumbass! I told you it was strong!" Kobra yelled at him.

"I didn't think it would be that strong!" Poison hicupped, wiping his eyes. "The shit from last time wasn't--"

"That was barely even booze! That was like fuckin' milk, shithead!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, fuck." Poison huffed. "Give me the salt again." he said, sticking out his hand.

"What?"

"There's still booze in there. I'm not letting it go to waste. I'm gonna finish it."

Kobra glared at him, then grabbed his wrist again and repeated the procedure he had carried out earlier. "Don't fuck it up this time."

\-----

"He's out, then?" Pony asked, leaning in to tip Poison's head up and get a better look at his drool-smeared face.

"He's out." Kobra grumbled. "I almost wish he hadn't followed me out here. He's so...so...clean. And having him get to used to everything is so fucking annoying. I'm sick of having to look after his ass so much." He hitched his shoulders up, shifting the weight of Poison's limp body on his back. He heard Poison mumble something, and Kobra roughly shifted Poison on his back again. "It's a pain in the ass."

"Well, now you know what being the big brother's like." Pony said, smiling slyly at Kobra. Kobra frowned at him.

"Whatever." he said, skulking away, carrying Poison piggyback on his shoulders. "I'll see you around."

Pony shook his head, watching Kobra for a while to make sure he managed to carry Poison out to the car, and then shut the door to the bar. The sun was going to be up soon, and there was a puddle of vomit stewing underneath the back table of the bar. Kobra have gotten stuck carrying Poison's sorry ass outside, but at least he didn't have to deal with the worst of it. The worst of it wasn't even the vomit, though. The worst was going to fall on Poison when he woke up tomorrow, Pony thought with a smile.


End file.
